


Crave

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Furry, Hyperinflation, Licking, M/M, Top Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komamura has a craving that only Ichigo can satisfy. 801</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Born on the kindle

Everyone has a craving from time to time, for some it’s a certain food like ice cream or chocolate. While others have a craving for a good book or maybe even a trashy romance. You can’t always control your cravings, sometimes you want chocolate other times you want ice cream.

Komamura has a craving for a certain orange haired boy. It didn’t help they lived on different plains, Ichigo used to visit often and satisfy his craving but that got cut back when the boy started college. At first Komamura tried not to think about it, and ignore it.

This did not go well as the days passed, and the orangette invaded his dreams. He was naked and wanting, and the wolf like male woke up before he got to touch and be touched. His manhood throbbing under his bed sheets, this led to a cold shower and trying to fall back to sleep.

More days passed and still no Ichigo. Komamura was craving bad, he wanted to go see him, but knew Ichigo was studying and would not be pleased getting disturbed. Although the fantasy of Ichigo clearing his desk of his books, and bending him over it; taking him wildly haunted his mind. He was losing it, and he started shutting himself off from other people. He kept snapping at people, and wasn’t giving orders to his squad.

He found himself satisfying his release just to keep himself in check. Lying in his bed stark naked, his thick, 8 inch long arousal standing proud from his sheath. His hand wrapped tightly around his dripping length, pumping himself to try and satisfy his hunger.

Before long jerking off wasn’t enough, so he tried playing with his ass, but that only reminded him that Ichigo wasn’t here to fill him. He let out growls of need as he worked his fingers in and out of his ass, while his hand worked his arousal. He was caught between frustration and sulk, frustration over unable not being able to cum, and sulking because he craved Ichigo and he wasn’t here.

A sudden knock came to his door. “What?!” he almost roared with frustration. He heard the messenger gulp, and could smell his sweat. He had scared him and a small part of him felt guilty.

“Excuse me sir, but Ichigo Kurosaki is here, and on his way.” The door flew open so fast it nearly broke. The messenger gasped seeing the naked and aroused furry captain.

“He’s here!” It took a second for him to sense where Ichigo was and used flash step to reach him, leaving the stunned messenger to nurse a massive nose bleed.

-x-

Ichigo had been called to Soul Society, he had heard Komamura was having trouble without him, and it was affecting his squad. He didn’t believe it at first but when he was suddenly tackled by the large furry male he knew it wasn’t just rumours.

“Ichigo!” his mate cried, he tackled the boy to the ground, he buried his face in his mate’s neck taking in the sweetest scent he had ever smelled. He let out murrs of pleasure, and ground his hardness against him. “I see you missed me,” he said, with a light chuckle and he pets his lover. He ran his fingers through his silky fur coat and earned a pleased growl, his tail was wagging happily. “I heard you’ve been having trouble, ya know without me.”

His ears flattened against his head, he looked so guilty and cute at the same time. “Yes I’ve been craving you for some time now,” he said and looked down in shame. “I tried to keep control I swear.”

“Relax I’m not mad;” it was true Komamura had explained about his people and their mating habits. They mated for life, and would never take another; and when mates were separated they tended to get a fierce craving for the touch smell and taste of their mate. “But why didn’t you just come to me, even without a gigai I could have seen you?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you; I knew you’d be studying and how much having a normal life meant to you.”

Ichigo chuckled. “Silly puppy, students handle dating and studying. It’s part of a normal relationship.” He scratched the back of his ears and he growled in pleasure. He humped Ichigo’s leg, his manhood pulsing and leaking. “Did you try and jerk off puppy?” He purred into his ear, and the wolf like male blushed.

“I did at first, but as my craving grew it wasn’t enough.”

“Show me,” the comment didn’t register at first, but when it did you could almost see the steam radiating from his head, his blush was so hot.

He pulled away from Ichigo but stayed on his knees. He took hold of his stiff erection; he slowly pumped himself, while his other games went back and began caressing his hole. “You look hot puppy!” The compliment spurred him on, pumping his dick faster, while his fingers plunged into his tight ass.

The larger male was panting in his aroused state; it felt so different than doing it alone. Ichigo’s eyes felt so hot on him, he could feel the gaze roam his form and that made him worked up. He could smell his mate’s scent, it was getting spicier with his arousal, and he looked and saw the growing bulge in his pants. He licked his lips and let out a hungry growl.

Ichigo noticed where his mate was staring, and decided it was time to move on and get ready for their fun. He undid his pants slowly and Komamura pumped his length faster as he watched the private strip show. The pants came down, revealing the tented fundoshi.

He could smell the pre cum, and it had him drooling. The orangette decided to tease his lover some, and instead of undoing his fundoshi he began removing his top. Rock hard abs and well defined pecs were revealed and the craving tore at Komamura full force.

Before Ichigo could pull his top over his head Komamura embraced him, he nuzzled his chest sniffing and licking his chest. His hard cock was ground against his leg. The wolf like male’s tail wagged as he lapped at the boy’s chest, his tongue working towards his nipple.

Ichigo gasped and moaned feeling his mate’s hungry touch. He pulled the garment off to see him reach his right nipple. His puppy latched on and began sucking like a hungry pup. “Ah Komamura that feels good!” he moaned and his hands came up to rub his sensitive ears.

“Grr!” he let out as he came, he shot spurt after spurt onto the boy’s leg. His whole body trembled from the pent up release. “You came fast puppy, and a lot!”

“I’ve missed you a lot,” he said and Ichigo smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You made a mess puppy get started on cleaning if you want your treat.” Komamura understood and started licking his way down Ichigo’s body. He licked across his abs, stopping for a minute to lap at his navel, earning a pleased moan from his lover.

He continued down and nuzzled his crotch, he could smell his powerful arousal through the garment, he smelled perfect, and he could smell the boy’s own pent up seed.

In the back of his mind he was relieved fearing Ichigo may have found another to replace him, but no, his scent was pure him.

The wolf like male got down on all fours and started licking his leg, cleaning him of his seed. “You did great my puppy, come claim your reward.” He removed his fundoshi, freeing his massive manhood.

His furry lover, stared at his manhood like it was some kind of holy treasure. His golden eyes sparkled, as he looked the delicious cock up and down. To him it was perfection 9 inches long and 3 fingers thick smooth and cut his head the perfect shade and thickness. His length stood proud from his crotch, crowned with orange curls.

Ichigo shivered, as Komamura nuzzled his length, his nose brushing his nest of pubes, growling as he inhaled the potent musk. He loved the feeling of his length against his cheek. He began licking along the stiff rod, he licked along the right side to the head, and then worked along the underside to the root.

The taste and heat of his flesh was mouthwatering, but he wanted what he craved, and he knew just how to get it. He started licking his balls, a moan escaping his lover’s lips, and that’s not all that escaped. Pre cum began leaking out and ran down his manhood.

It was time; he licked up the delicious nectar, before taking him into his mouth. He could deep throat Ichigo easily, and did so happily. Running his tongue along the underside, while giving powerful sucks; had Ichigo crying out his name in pleasure.

Ichigo knew how to please his mate at the same time. He reached down and rubbed his pup’s sensitive ears. Komamura howled in pleasure, and felt his manhood throb in desire.

It had been a long time for him to, his cock was sensitive and Komamura was so hungry, he worked all his sensitive spots. “Koma ahhh!” he came shooting his load deep into the man’s mouth; spurt after thick spurt rained down onto his tongue, and he greedily swallowed.

He tasted so good, there was so much and he didn’t spare a drop. Once the release subsided, he pulled off his still hard cock. He basked in the moment, savour the taste as Ichigo pet him. He would have stayed like that but there was another spot on him that was craving him. Ichigo smirked as Komamura turned around, rubbing his rear against his pulsing manhood.

“I can’t hold back puppy, do you understand?” A shudder raced through the furry male, he nodded eagerly. Ichigo aimed his wet length at his waiting hole and began pushing in. Komamura growled, but not in pain. His insides welcomed him inside relaxing as the huge length plunged in, rubbing his inner walls, sending jolts of pleasure to his brain.

Ichigo smiled at his mate, his hole had been stretched and recently. There was no time to tease him about it now. He started moving slow at first, loving the cries and pleas to go faster. After thirty minutes of slow, teasing thrusting he began going faster.

The two let out moans for each other. Each time they became one had pleasure from everywhere. Ichigo let out an animal like growl into his mate’s ear, and Komamura nearly came at how sexy it sounded.

Without any touch to his cock, the orangette had the furry captain cumming, howling his name as he fired his seed all over the ground. Ichigo showed his endurance and stamina as he fucked Komamura for hours, even as he came and painted his inner walls a creamy white, he kept thrusting. It didn’t matter how many times they came, all that mattered was that they were together again, in the throes of wild passion.

Komamura rubbed his swollen, cum filled belly as they finally collapsed from exhaustion. Ichigo stayed inside him, too tired to move anymore. The furry lay in a puddle if his own seed. They’d have to move eventually but for now they were too sated to care. They whispered soft I love yous, and cuddled with each other.

Epilogue

Komamura didn’t let his cravings get bad anymore; he would get as pass and visit Ichigo at his dorm. “Hehe ha ha” Ichigo laughed, and Komamura looked up from his work.

“Am I bothering you too much, I can stop.” Ichigo was studying, and Komamura was naked on his hands and knees, at Ichigo’s feet.

“No it tickles a bit, but it feels nice.” The furry male went back to licking his feet, and earned a soft moan from the orangette. He ran his tongue over the top, and flicked between his toes. He took in his mate’s scent and taste. Ichigo just had one more assignment to go and he would get his treat.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
